2nd Generation
by A Rae Lin
Summary: An A/U story on what could have happened after Jacob's death.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I hope you enjoy the following story. Please note that before we can get into the story itself I wanted to give you some background. This story takes place after season 8 and assumes that Jack O'Neill is still the General in charge of the SGC and Janet is still alive. That being said you can consider this story A/U. There are a lot of J/S moments; however they happen a little later on. Please have patience as there is a fare amount of building to get to that point. I would love to hear your feedback._

**General Jack O'Neill sits at his desk, staring at the piles of paperwork that has yet to be finished. He grimaces as he grabs a folder from the top of a nearby stack and starts to open it when there is a knock on his door.**

"**Please, come in," he says, tossing the folder aside as Sam comes into his office.**

"**Ah, Colonel Carter. And how are we this fine morning?" he asks, pushing aside one of the many piles on his desk and gesturing for her to sit.**

"**Well Sir, to be honest, I've been better."**

"**Do tell," he says, leaning forward.**

**Sam sits, "I don't want to get into it."**

"**So it's that bad, huh?"**

"**I didn't think it was. I mean…I thought it was going great. And this morning I wake up to find a note saying things are moving too fast and he needs time and space to think and figure some things out."**

"**Ouch."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**So, not that it is any of my business," Jack pauses. "Was there anything different about last night? Anything that might explain the sudden change?"**

"**Nothing that I can think of."**

"**Run me thru the night."**

**Before Sam can say anything Jack waves his hand and adds, "And skip the details."**

**Sam smiles a little, "Well after work I went home and got ready. Jared picked me up around 7:30 and we went out to dinner. Then we went back to my house and had a few drinks. One thing lead to another and, well, typical night."**

"**The only thing I can think is that he is seeing someone else."**

"**I'm sorry Sir, was that meant to be encouraging?"**

**Jack blows some air between his lips, "Well look on the bright side…"**

**Sam sits quietly for several moments waiting for him to finish. When he doesn't she asks, "And the bright side would be what?"**

"**Hell if I know. But I've been told that every grey cloud has a silver lining."**

**Sam laughs "Thanks."**

**Jack turns and looks into the briefing room where Daniel and Teal'c are just sitting down. He turns back to Sam.**

"**Shall we?" he stands and gestures toward the door.**

"**After you, Sir."**

"**Ladies first, I insist Colonel."**

**Sam smiles again as she walks over and takes her seat next to Daniel.**

**Jack sits and looks at the team, "Alright, impress me."**

**Daniel clears his throat, "What?"**

**Jack tilts his head slightly, "What?"**

**Daniel sits forward and adjusts his glasses, "we were supposed to go over our up-coming mission."**

"**Ah, right. To P3X-1…something," he pauses and starts flipping thru the file in front of him. After a moment of silence he stops and looks up. "Oh please, don't not brief on my account."**

"**Jack, did you even read that?" Daniel asks.**

"**How could I? It wasn't on my desk," Jack says as he turns and points to his desk. Seeing all the unread files he frowns and turns back to the table. "Just give me the highlights."**

**Sam clears her throat, "Well Sir, SG-11 returned from P3X-193 with some interesting and promising samples. Lt. Menard needs a few more samples to test but because of an insect bite that Dr. Frasier wants to keep an eye on for now SG-11 is unable to return to get what they need."**

"**And we are sure that there is no danger of you all getting bitten while you are there?" Jack asks.**

"**Of the three teams now sent to P3X-193 Lt. Menard is the only one who has been bitten, O'Neill," Teal'c says.**

"**Alright, so how long do you think you will need to collect the samples?" Jack asks.**

"**Well according to SG-11's report, the mine isn't far from the stargate. It shouldn't take more than a few hours," Sam replies.**

"**Okay, so four hours? Five tops. How many samples do they need?"**

"**Five hours sounds reasonable. Menard gave me a list of what he wants us to collect as well as the descriptions, in case we get confused," Daniel says.**

"**Good. So I will see you all in the gate room in, let's say 30 minutes. And make sure to pack some bug repellant, I don't like bugs. They're nothing but problems," Jack stands and smiles. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some reports to read."**

**Sam watches Jack walk back into his office and can't help but smile.**

"**So, how is Jared?" Daniel asks as they stand up from the table.**

"**I am sure he is fine," Sam replies.**

"**Does this mean Jared will no longer join us for poker night?" Teal'c asks.**

"**No, he won't be joining us for any night," Sam says.**

"**I am indeed sorry to hear that Colonel Carter."**

"**So am I," Daniel adds.**

"**Thanks guys. I think it's just the universes way of telling me I'm meant to be single."**

"**Or perhaps that you have failed to find the right male for your life."**

"**Trust me T, I have been thru enough guys to know that there isn't one out there for me."**

"**Well maybe Teal'c is right. What if you have already met the right guy for you and just didn't know it?"**

"**Meaning what?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Daniel, if you are thinking what I think you are, you know that is not an option. Besides we are really good friends and I would never want to ruin that and neither would he."**

"**If you say so," Daniel says.**

**~#~**

**Five hours after their departure, General O'Neill is standing next to Walter.**

"**They are late. Are they late?" he asks, showing his watch to Walter.**

"**According to your watch, Sir, they have ten minutes before they are late," Walter responds.**

**Jack frowns and looks at his watch and then back at Walter, then back to his watch. He shakes his wrist and begins tapping his finger on the watch face when a siren goes off.**

"**Off-world activation, Sir."**

"**It's about time. Is it them?"**

"**I'm getting SG-1's code, Sir."**

"**Good," Jack says as he makes his way to the gate room.**

**As he enters, Sam steps thru the gate, followed by Daniel and Teal'c, who are both carrying large bags.**

"**Those look heavy," Jack says, and then adds, "And you are late."**

**Daniel looks at his watch, "We aren't even at the five hour mark yet, we still have a few minutes."**

"**Don't you know it's polite to be at least ten minutes early for everything? Never mind, you get everything?"**

**Sam nods, "Yes sir."**

"**Anyone bit?" Jack asks looking around at the team.**

"**Actually Sir, I think I may have gotten bit."**

"**Carter, I told you to take bug spray."**

"**I know, but it doesn't even hurt. If it wasn't on my hand, I wouldn't have even noticed."**

"**Well I would like to play it safe. Why don't you head on down to see Doc Frasier. Let me know what she thinks," he turns to Daniel and Teal'c. "You two, debriefing."**

**Sam smiles as she heads to the infirmary. When she gets there Janet is sitting at her desk looking at a file. Sam knocks on the open door. Janet looks up and smiles.**

"**Hi, how are you?"**

**Sam holds up her hand, "General O'Neill wanted me to get this looked at."**

"**Alright, just have a seat on that bed over there and I will take a look. Does it hurt at all?"**

"**Not a bit. Do you think it's the same thing that bit Lt. Menard?"**

"**Highly probable; and from what I gathered from his bite, they are not harmful. I sent him home just a couple of hours ago. Even the venom that the bugs inject into you as they bite doesn't seem to affect humans. But just to be safe I will take a sample of the affected area and run the basic tests on it. And I want to do a full physical."**

"**Okay," Sam says, as she gets comfortable on the bed.**

**A short while later Janet comes over to Sam with a folder.**

"**Well everything looks good, but I do have a question for you."**

"**Okay, shoot."**

"**Are you sexually active?"**

**Sam laughs, "I have been for a while. Why?"**

"**Because you are pregnant."**

"**I'm…I'm what?"**

"**Congratulations."**

"**I can't be pregnant."**

"**You are."**

"**Janet, I'm on the pill."**

"**The pill doesn't always work Sam. You should know that."**

"**I know that, but I can't be…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Jared left, yesterday. Said he needed space. Janet, can not go thru this alone."**

"**You are not alone. You may be single, but you have Daniel, Teal'c and me. And you know as well as I do that General O'Neill will not let you do this alone. Sam, we are your family and we will help you thru this. And if it's too much there are always options."**

"**I know."**

"**And I know this is the last thing you want at this moment but being that you are a month along…"**

**Sam sits up strait, "Wait, I'm a month pregnant?"**

"**Somewhere around there."**

"**I have only been with Jared for six weeks."**

"**Hmm…and when was the first time?"**

"**About a week and a half after our first date."**

"**Well that sounds about right."**

**Sam puts her head in her hands, "This can't be happening."**

"**Sam," Janet lays her hand on Sam's shoulder, "We need to talk to General O'Neill."**

"**Okay," Sam says as she stands.**

**A few minutes later she knocks on Jacks office door. After a quick "Come in" she opens the door as Jack hangs his phone up.**

"**Colonel, Doc, what's up?"**

"**General, we are here to inform you that Colonel Carter is expecting."**

**Jack stands, "Really? Wow, congratulations. How far along are you?"**

"**Janet says about a month."**

"**Doc, how will gate travel affect them?"**

"**I would say that she is probably safe to continue working for as long as she feels up to it, but I won't authorize her for gate travel until after the baby comes."**

"**Alright, so no gate travel. How do you feel about me working with alien tech?" Sam asks.**

"**I don't see a problem as long as the necessary precautions are taken to ensure your safety as an expecting woman," Janet answers.**

"**After all that has happened at this base, the only way I can promise not to get into some kind of trouble is if I take the next eight to nine months off and just stay at home," Sam says.**

**Jack sits up strait, "If that is something you want, I am sure I know someone who could make it happen."**

"**Sir, I can't just disappear for months."**

"**Of course not."**

"**And besides I would go crazy if I was home alone for that long not doing anything."**

"**Okay, well I have a proposition for you. You can observe teams working with alien tech and advise them accordingly for the next couple of months. Then when you go on maternity leave, move into my house. I am not home much and I have the extra space as well as the advantage of living closer the SGC for when that time come. And while you are staying with me Daniel, Teal'c and I can help you get your house baby ready. You know, things like painting the nursery and such."**

"**That is a generous offer General but there are a few problems. First I don't have a nursery. Second I am not going to invade your home. If something were to go wrong and I needed a doctor fast I live close to a hospital."**

**Janet looks at her, "I actually agree with the General on this. Look, you were just telling me that you are not ready to go thru this alone. If you move into his house until the baby is born then you won't be by yourself in an empty house every night. And when he is at work we can all take turns keeping you company if you want."**

"**I don't want everybody's lives to revolve around me because I got knocked up and can't hold onto a guy."**

**Everyone sits quietly for a few moments, and then Jack speaks.**

"**Look Sam, as your friend, I want you to know that I am here for you in whatever way you need me to be. Meaning even if Jared was still around I would do whatever I could to make this whole thing easier on you. I know the Air Force, and the SGC are your life; I know how much this all means to you. If something happened that kept me from being part of all this anymore I would feel very lost. All I want to do is keep you from feeling that way. If that means sharing my house, so be it. If it means just coming to visit you at your house every day, I'll do it. You have gone thru so much lately; I honestly just want what is best for you. You can take me up on my offer or not. It is you choice and I won't hold it against you in anyway no matter what you choose. Sam, just remember that the SGC is family and we all just want what is best for all of us." He pauses and leans forward on his desk, "I just want what is best for you, Samantha."**

**Jack sits back and takes a breath, "You can think it over and let me know what you decide. Oh, but the whole observe only part; you don't have a say in that. Effective immediately, Colonel Carter, you are on light duty."**

**~#~**

**Sam sits on her couch sipping her tea and looking at a picture of Jacob that sits on the coffee table.**

"**I wish you were here, dad. I could use someone to talk to…I can't believe you have really been gone almost six months now. So work was interesting today. I got bit by an alien bug; and found out that I am going to have a baby. I need to call Mark and tell him. I haven't spoken to him since you…since I called off the wedding."**

**A tear slides down Sam's cheek as she closes her eyes. She cries silently only a moment when she hears a knock on her door. She stands quickly; "Just a minute" she calls as she wipes her face and takes a deep breath. She opens the door to find Daniel standing there, with his hands in his pockets.**

"**I was on my way home and thought I would stop by and see how you are."**

"**He told you."**

"**Yeah, he found Teal'c and I after you left his office. How are you doing?"**

**Sam half heartedly chuckles. "I'm okay," she lies, thankful Daniel seems to have not noticed that she has been crying. "Do you want to come in for a minute?"**

"**Sure."**

**Daniel steps inside, "So I know it's not my place to say this, but I think you should take Jack up on his offer."**

**Sam closes the door and turns to face him, "Did he tell you everything?"**

**Daniel crosses his arms, "No, he didn't have to. I know him well enough to know what he would offer in this situation. And when you told me earlier that Jared was gone, well I put two and two together when he told me about you."**

"**Why does every one keep telling me to accept?"**

"**Because we all know how you feel about him; and how he feels about you."**

**Sam sits back on the couch and Daniel joins her.**

"**Is my life an open book?"**

"**Only to the people closest to you."**

"**Meaning what?"**

"**I've known you for eight years, and Jack a lot longer. It has never been a mystery with the way you two watch each other. But when you broke it off with Pete…You said it was because of the timing and most people bought it. I never did. I knew why, even if you didn't."**

"**But it didn't change anything between us, we are both still military. It would never be allowed."**

"**But you don't have to be."**

"**Daniel, the military is my life. It's everything that I've worked for and you want me to just walk away?"**

"**Sam, since I've known you there is something that I have observed. Yes, you are in the military but it's the SGC that is your life. How many times have we done things that could've ended your military career, but you did it anyway because you thought that what we were doing at the SGC is more important than any one person, including yourself?"**

"**What are you trying to say?"**

"**I work at the SGC but I am not military. Why can't you do the same? If you did, you could have everything that you want and you would only be giving up one thing foe it all."**

**~#~**

**Jack vaguely registers a ringing sound. He smacks at his alarm clock but the sound doesn't stop. He slaps it again, and then he realizes it is his phone. He feels around in the darkness for it on his night stand and finally finds it.**

"**Yeah?" he all but grunts into the phone.**

"**Oh sorry, were you sleeping?"**

**Sam's voice brings him fully awake, "Carter, are you Okay?"**

"**I'm sorry; I didn't realize you would be asleep. I can call tomorrow."**

"**Don't worry about it. Besides I am awake now. Is something wrong?"**

"**No, I was just thinking about your offer earlier today and I wanted to talk about it."**

"**Do you want to talk on the phone? I could come over to your house if you want."**

"**Well…I've been driving around for while, thinking, and I ended up at your house."**

"**Are you here?"**

"**Yeah, I thought I saw your TV on or I wouldn't have called."**

"**I think I left it on. Let me get up and then you can come in and we'll talk about whatever you want."**

"**Okay."**

**Jack hangs up the phone and then he gets out of bed and makes his way to his front door. When he opens it he sees Sam getting out of her car.**

"**Do you want something to drink? I think I may have some coke in the fridge," Jack says as Sam enters the house.**

"**I am okay for now, thanks."**

"**So you said you were thinking…"**

"**Well I will be honest. I wasn't even going to consider moving in here when I left your office."**

"**Oh? What changed?"**

"**Daniel. He stopped by my house on his way home and we talked for a while."**

"**And what did he say about this whole thing?"**

"**He told me that it offers a unique opportunity that I should take advantage of. And so once I was alone I started thinking and he may be right."**

"**Okay, let me hear it."**

"**The reason we agreed they we would never work is because of the military. I would never ask you to give it up for me and you have told me the same thing. But what if we use this…special occasion…as a test to see if we can even stand living under the same roof."**

"**Okay, let's say it goes well, then what?"**

"**Then I resign the Air Force and stay on at the SGC as a civilian, like Daniel does. I could use having a baby as the official excuse if that makes it sound better."**

"**Okay, and if it doesn't work?"**

"**Then I have the baby, move back to my own house and we go on like we have been for a while now."**

_A/N: So as you can tell there is a lot going on. I had planned to explain all of the back story in the first chapter and move on to the rest of the story in the second , but as you can tell the story has taken on a life of its own and I don't want to stop it. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I have and I will work on updating it soon._


	2. Chapter 2

***five months later***

**Sam takes a breath and knocks on the door. After a few moments Jack answers.**

"**Morning," he says, smiling at her. "Come on in."**

"**Thanks," she says stepping into the house.**

"**Do you need me to help you with anything?"**

"**No I just brought one bag for now. I figured since I can still walk halfway normal I can go home if I forgot to bring something."**

"**True, so are you ready for some much deserved time off?"**

"**Not really. I have a feeling that I will be board."**

"**Well feel free to make yourself at home here. If you need anything just let me know and I will make sure you have it."**

"**Jack, I feel like you are babysitting me."**

"**I just don't want you to feel like you are alone in all of this," Jack waves his hand at her barely-there baby bump.**

**Sam smiles, "If there is one thing I don't feel right now, it's alone."**

"**So…you hungry? I was going to make eggs," Jack says walking toward the kitchen.**

"**While that is a very kind offer I think I should do the cooking. You know, since I really should not ingest beer."**

**Jack turns to her, "I don't have to add beer. But then they won't have flavor."**

"**Let me make breakfast, maybe I will change your mind."**

"**You can try. But my cooking method is tried and true."**

**Sam laughs, "Where do you keep your pan?"  
**

**~#~**

**After breakfast Jack helps Sam clean up and then he heads to the SGC. She watches him leave then pulls out her cell. Without thinking she dials Marks number but instead of reaching him she gets his voice-mail.**

**"Hi, it's me. Sorry I haven't called in a while. Life has been pretty crazy. I just wanted to touch base and see how you guys have been. Give me a call when you get this."**

**She closes her phone looks out the window. **

**"Well, I guess it's time to start unpacking," she says out loud to herself.**

**She walks out to her car and grabs her bag from her trunk. As she closes the trunk she hears a car approaching. She turns around as Janet and Daniel climb out of Janet's car.**

"**Good morning Sam," Janet says.**

"**Hi, what are you two doing here?"**

"**Jack called on his way to the SGC and said that you needed help," Daniel says, folding his arms across his chest.**

**Sam smiles, "I guess I could use the company. I was thinking about starting to figure out what I want to do with the spare room at my house to make it more child-friendly."**

"**I think that is great. What can we do to help?"**

"**Well let me take my bag into the house and then we can head over to my place. I need to clean out the room before I start anything."**

"**Okay, you can ride with us in my car," Janet says. **

"**Great just give me a minute."**

**Sam walks back into Jack's house and heads toward the spare bedroom. When she opens the door she sees a small vase with several yellow roses sitting on a desk in the corner with a note. She sets her bag on the bed and picks up the note. **_**'Make yourself at home'.**_** She smiles as she lays down the note and sniffs the roses. She pulls out her phone and presses 2 then waits for it to ring.**

"**O'Neill."**

"**Thanks for the flowers."**

"**Carter, glad you like them. I seemed to remember that you like yellow, and I thought roses are nice." **

"**They are very nice. And I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay with you for now. I was thinking about being alone for the next couple of months and I don't think I could do it."**

"**I know. I have been around pregnant women before and I know that even the most independent woman can need support at a time like this."**

"**I sometimes forget that you were married once."**

"**It seems like it was a different lifetime. But just know that if you need to talk about anything, I am always here."**

"**Thanks. I should probably go; Daniel and Janet are waiting outside. We are going to start cleaning everything out of my spare room today."**

"**Okay, well barring any disasters I should be out of here by five..," Jack pauses and Sam can hear someone talking in the background. "Or seven at the latest. Do you want to do dinner out tonight?"**

"**Sure I'm not sure how long we will be at my house, I already feel like I could use a nap. I can't wait till this is over and I don't feel like sleeping all the time."**

"**Ha, well that will take some time to change if the little one is anything like my son. Cried all the time for the first few months."**

"**Oh god, I hope not."**

"**So do I, for your sake."**

"**Just give me a call when you are leaving the base."**

"**Until tonight Samantha."**

**Sam smiles, "Bye."**

**After a quick stop by the bathroom she steps out into the sunshine, closing the door behind her. As she gets in the car Janet turns to her.**

"**I thought we were going to have to send a search party looking for you."**

"**Sorry, I had to make a call. So I was thinking I will probably need a place to store everything that is in my spare room now so I can fit baby stuff in there."**

**Daniel leans forward from the backseat, "I know a place that is great. I have a few things in storage that won't fit in my apartment."**

"**Good, so stop there first I guess."**

**Janet smiles at Sam, "Okay, anybody need coffee on the way?"**

**~#~**

**Sam's cell phone starts ringing, "Daniel, you grab that for me?"**

"**Sure Sam. Hello, Sam's phone. Yeah hold on, she's here."**

**Daniel hands the phone to her, "It's Jack."**

"**What? What time is it? Hi, what's up?"**

"**You said to call when I was leaving the base. I take it you are still at your house?"**

"**Yeah, I didn't realize how long we had been here."**

"**Well I will come and get you from there. And I am free tomorrow so I can help out with whatever."**

"**Okay so I will see you in a little bit then."**

"**Ya betcha."**

**Sam smiles, "Well I guess we are done for today and he said he could help out tomorrow so we should be able to finish clearing the room out."**

"**Well we have time so no reason to rush. I have to be on base tomorrow but if General O'Neill is here then you should be fine," Janet says as she looks around the room.**

"**And I can help again tomorrow. And Teal'c should be back from visiting Rya'c and Kar'yn in the next few days," Daniel adds.**

"**Okay well Jack is on his way over to get me so I want to freshen up a bit after today. Thanks for all your help today."**

"**No problem," Janet says. "Don't forget that you have an appointment the end of this week to see how you two are doing."**

"**How could I forget," Sam laughs.**

**A few minutes later Sam waves goodbye as they drive away and then she heads inside to change her clothes. As she walks past her radio she turns it on and lets music fill the empty space around her. She heads into her bedroom closet and picks a soft blue sweater then heads to her dresser to find a clean shirt and pants before heading into the bathroom and stripping off her dust covered clothes. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning to the side to get a better view of her small baby bump. She smiles as she lays her hand over her stomach.**

"**I am looking forward to meeting you soon..." She stops and listens. She hears the unmistakable sound of someone knocking on her front door. She pulls on the clean cloths and rushes to open it. Jack smiles as the door swings wide. Sam can't help but notice how good he looks in his uniform.**

"**Didn't have time to change?"**

"**I figured I would come get you first."**

"**Well that was nice of you. Let me turn off the lights and then we can go."**

"**Okay, you look good by the way."**

**Sam blushes slightly as she walks away. "Thanks," She says over her shoulder. **

**Jack watches her as she walks thru the house turning off the lights. After a few moments she is walking back toward him.**

"**You know, I understand that this wasn't planned but sometimes it's the unexpected things that give us the most out of life."**

"**That sounds like experience speaking."**

**Jack takes a breath, "Charlie wasn't planned. Nothing about him was…"**

**Sam steps closer to Jack, "I can't even begin how much you miss him. I know that it must be really hard to talk about him."**

**Jack looks deep into Sam's eyes, "It is hard, but the thought of not remembering him is much harder."**

"**No parent should have to outlive their child. It's not how things were meant to be."**

"**It is the worst kind of pain that I have ever had to endure. But even knowing what I know now, if I could do everything over I would still choose to have him in my life."**

**Sam lays her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Of course you would." She pauses for a moment, "I hate to change the subject, but I think my little one is hungry."**

**Jack smiles slightly, "Well then, let's get going."**

**~#~**

"**So, how do things look?"**

**Janet smiles, "Well you are doing well and the baby is strong. Are you sure you don't want to know before baby comes?"**

"**Thanks but no. I would like to be surprised."**

"**Have you decided on any names yet?"**

"**I started a list but I haven't narrowed it down to one boy name and one girl name. I am kind of leaning toward Jacob for a boy."**

"**I am sure your dad would be honored. Are you going to give the baby your last name?"**

"**Yeah, I think I will. I tried calling Jared but I think he changed his number."**

"**Well it's his loss. Besides this baby is going to be spoiled enough being born into this family," Janet smiles. "So how are things going now that you are staying with the General?"**

"**They are going good. He thinks if the baby is a girl I should name her Uhura."**

**Janet laughs, "He can't be serious."**

"**I think he is but I told him that I think I like Hope better."**

"**I think that both of the names you have in mind would be just fine."**

**Jack walks into the room, "Carter, I didn't realize you were still here."**

"**I was actually just getting ready to leave."**

"**So I take it everything is looking good then?"**

**Janet picks up Sam's chart, "Yes everything looks like it is going good. We are going to have to keep an eye on how much sodium she eats as she is retaining water. But I think as long as she stays away from Chinese food for the next ten to twelve weeks then that shouldn't be a problem at all."**

"**Okay, so no more Panda until Doc says otherwise."**

**Sam stands up, "I think I can handle that; as long as this little one gets here happy and healthy."**

"**Okay I can't think of anything else so I guess we are done here. I would like it if you can come in once a week now just to keep a closer eye on your progress," Janet says.**

"**Sure, we still on for lunch next week?"**

"**Wouldn't miss it for anything. Oh and Cassie said she wants to come."**

"**Great so I will make sure I have enough for three."**

"**Okay, well I have some other things that require my attention so I will see you later Sam."**

**Sam looks at Jack, "Will you be back early enough for dinner tonight if I cook?"**

"**Maybe, there is a team due in around 19:30. As long as they are on time and there is nothing out of the ordinary I should be home about an hour after that."**

"**Good, I'll see you later then."**

**Jack watches Sam leave then turns to Janet, "Okay so how are things really?"**

"**Like I said, everything looks good. The only concern that I have is the baby seems to be growing rather quickly."**

"**Isn't that a good thing?"**

"**At six months a typical baby would weigh about a pound and a half. But Sam's baby is almost three pounds."**

"**Is it possible that she is farther along than six months?"**

"**I had thought about that, but up until now the baby has been growing fairly normally. I mean Sam's last check up was two weeks ago and the baby was under a pound."**

"**Are you telling me that the baby over tripled in size in two weeks?"**

"**Yes, but I don't want to panic Sam…"**

"**So you told her that she is retaining water."**

"**I am hoping that this is just a fluke, but I do want to keep a close eye one her."**

"**Okay, so let's say it's not just a fluke. What is causing it?"**

"**I have no idea. But I am going to go over all of her medical records and see if anything in them could explain this. Just don't say anything to her right now; it doesn't seem to be affecting her at the moment."**

"**Okay, but I would like to be kept in the loop. Now I came down here to ask if you could put together a party for the baby. You know, those things that women do for each other?"**

"**A baby shower?"**

"**Yeah, and now with this I think we should do something soon just in case. But I am not good with these things, I can bring the cake."**

"**You tell me when and where you want it and I will make sure it happens."**

"**Thanks Doc."**

**~#~**

**Jack walks into his house and is greeted by the aroma of roasted chicken. He closes the front door and steps into the kitchen to find Sam pulling a dish from the oven.**

"**Mmm, smells good."**

"**Thanks," Sam says turning to face him.**

**Jack's breath catches in his throat. Sam has an apron tied around her waist, giving him a better view of her pregnant figure. Her face is flushed from the heat of the oven and her hair is falling in wisps out of her braid and subtly framing her face. **

"**You look good," he says gently.**

**Sam blushes, "I look pregnant and fat."**

"**It suits you; being pregnant, I mean."**

"**If you say so. I weigh more than I should at this stage."**

"**Did Doc Fraiser say anything?"**

"**No, she said that everything looked fine."**

"**Then don't worry about it. Every woman is different."**

"**Okay," Sam reaches into a cupboard and pulls out two plates.**

"**So, what's for dinner?"**

"**Roasted chicken, French green beans, and homemade bread."**

"**Wow, I didn't know you could do all that."**

"**I have many talents."**

"**I can tell. Where did you learn to cook?"**

"**I taught myself mostly. My mom taught me a little before she died. After she was gone it was up to me to make sure that we had dinner when dad got home every night."**

"**Well I haven't had homemade bread since I was a kid."**

"**It's best when it first comes out of the oven."**

"**In that case, let's not let it get cold." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam sits, watching Janet as she writes on the chart.**

"**You're sure that everything is okay?" Sam asks.**

"**Yes, of course; everything is fine."**

"**I can tell when you're lying, Janet."**

"**It's nothing for you to worry about. I promise."**

"**But you are worried about it?"**

**Janet stops writing and looks at Sam, "You will find out sooner or later. Sam, for some unexplainable reason the baby has started developing much faster than it should be."**

"**And what does that mean?" Sam asks slowly.**

"**You should be only twenty-five weeks along. According to everything that I have seen today the baby looks to be about thirty-two weeks."**

**Sam sits quietly for several minutes, "How can that be?"**

"**To be honest, I don't have any idea. I have been looking into what could be causing it, but I haven't come up with anything. It seems like the baby just started to develop much quicker the last few weeks."**

"**The last few weeks? So why are you just telling me now?"**

"**I was hoping that the first test that was abnormal was just a fluke. But in a week it has continued to grow at an alarming rate. If this keeps up you could go into labor anytime in the next week."**

**Silence fills the room.**

"**I'm not ready," Sam says her voice barely above a whisper.**

"**Is anyone really ever ready?"**

"**I need…" she trails off.**

"**I'll have the General come down."**

"**Does he know?"**

**After a moment Janet nods, "Yes, he knows."**

"**I think I need to lie down."**

**As Sam lays back on the bed Janet steps into her office and pick up her phone. After a moment Jack picks up.**

"**O'Neill."**

"**General, I think you should come down here. I need to show you something."**

"**On my way, Doc."**

**A few moments later Jack walks in and sees Sam laying on the bed.**

"**Carter, are you okay?"**

**She turns her head to look at him, "I can't believe that you kept this from me. I had every right to know what was going on."**

"**That wasn't my call. Doc Fraiser didn't want to scare you if it turned out to be nothing."**

**Before Sam can say anything else Janet walks back into the room, "Oh good you're here. General I fear that she may go into labor anytime in the next week."**

"**Okay, so how do you think we should handle this?"**

"**Well I think it would be best if Sam doesn't drive anymore. I don't think she needs to stay in bed but I don't think she should be alone until the baby comes."**

"**I will have Daniel drive her back to my house and stay with her while I am here. And you are sure that she will go into labor soon?"**

"**By the looks of things, and I can't explain why. I am still going thru all of her medical files from the last six or so months. I haven't found anything that could explain this. I will let you know the minute I do."**

"**Good," he turns to Sam. "Are you ready to go?"**

"**Yes," she says as she sits up.**

"**You are not walking," he bends slightly and scoops her up and moves across the room to a wheelchair and places her in it gently.**

"**Doc, call Daniel and have him meet us by her car."**

"**Of course General", Janet says as Jack wheels Sam out of the room.**

**They move toward the elevator in silence. Once inside Sam takes a breath.**

"**You could have told me, you know."**

"**And how would you have responded?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Doc and I didn't want you to worry and you can say that you would've been fine knowing the truth but we both know that is a lie. We kept it from you for your health, and the baby's."**

**Silence falls over them again as the doors open and Daniel joins them in the elevator.**

"**Janet said that you needed me to drive Sam back to your place?"**

"**Yeah, there are some issues that need to be figured out. Do you mind staying with her till I get home tonight?"**

"**Sure Jack." Daniel looks at Sam, "How do you feel?"**

"**I feel fine. I'm a little tired but I've been told that is part of this whole thing."**

**Daniel smiles, "Well we can just take it easy tonight. Do you wanna stop and pick up a movie?"**

**Sam smiles, "Sounds good to me."**

**~#~**

**Jack pulls into his driveway and turns his truck off. He looks at his house for several minutes before disembarking and walking to the door. Once inside he can hear the quiet sounds of the TV coming from the living room so he heads there. Daniel sits alone watching the history channel.**

"**Did she go to bed already?" Jack asks, taking off his jacket and tossing it on a chair.**

"**Yeah, about an hour ago. She doesn't seem quite right; what's going on?"**

"**Doc Fraiser thinks that she will go into labor this week," Jack says sitting down in his armchair.**

"**I thought she wasn't due for another two months or so."**

"**That's what we all thought but there is something happening with the baby that has sped up it's development. It has grown twice as fast in the last week than most babies grow in one month at this point in a common pregnancy."**

"**And I take it Sam didn't know until today."**

"**I should have told her when we noticed something wrong last week but I didn't want to worry her over something that might have ended up being nothing. I just don't know what I should do anymore," Jack puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath.**

"**Don't be too hard on yourself. You don't exactly have the easiest job in the world on top of dealing with this and everything else in everyday life. I don't know how you do it to be honest with you. I would go nuts."**

"**I feel like I am...going nuts."**

"**Well if you need to talk…"**

"**You know I am not good with the whole heart to hear thing Daniel."**

"**If you keep bottling it up you are going to burn out."**

"**I'll be fine. George did this for almost eight years and look at him. He's not burnt out."**

"**Yeah and that is because he didn't keep anything bottled up. He always said what was on his mind. I know there were times that you and he would talk about things, and there were a few times when he came to me to talk some things out. It's just how it works."**

**Jack sits back in the chair and groans, "You aren't going to let this go are you?"**

**Daniel smiles, "Probably not."**

**They sit in silence as the TV plays quietly in the background. A short while later Daniel stands and grabs his jacket off the couch.**

"**I think I am going to head home and get some sleep. Do you want me to hang out with Sam tomorrow?" he asks.**

"**Na, I don't have much to do tomorrow so I will call Walter and see if he can take care of clearing my schedule so I can stay home with her."**

"**Okay, just let me know if there is anything else you need."**

"**Thanks Daniel."**

"**No problem."**

**Jack lays his head back as he hears the front door close. After a moment he hears soft foot steps approaching him. He lifts his head and opens his eyes. Sam is standing in front of him with cream colored silk pajamas on, leaving very little to the imagination.**

"**I didn't mean to wake you," she says her voice soft and low as she climbs gently onto his lap.**

**He wraps his arms around her, "You can wake me up like this anytime you like."**

"**Good," she says smiling as she leans down, pressing her lips to his. Jack runs his hand up her back, to her neck, and pulls her gently closer as he deepens the kiss. Sam tilts her head and opens her mouth, allowing Jack to taste her more. As her hand begins to run down his chest his phone begins ringing jerking him fully awake. He grunts as he recognizes his office number.**

"**What?"**

"**Um…I was just calling because you have an 08:00 appointment…"**

"**Walter? What time is it?"**

"**It's 07:30 Sir."**

"**Damn," Jack rubs his eyes. "I need you to clear my schedule I have something I need to take care of today."**

"**Yes, Sir; should I reschedule all your appointments or wait until you come in?"**

"**Do whatever you need to. Oh, and Walter?"**

"**Yes Sir?"**

"**You have terrible timing."**

"**I have been told that before Sir."**

**Jack closes his phone and takes a deep breath. He stands up and looks down past his belt.**

"**Terrible timing…" he mutters as he makes his way down the hall to his bathroom where he strips off his uniform and tosses it on the large pile of dirty clothes in the corner. He looks at himself in the mirror above the sink and rubs his knuckles on the stubble on his chin.**

"**Eh, I'll shave later," he turns on the shower and steps into the ice cold spray. He bows his head to allow the cold water to run over his body. He stands for several minutes, then he turns on the hot water on and begins washing himself. He moves back under the water, and rinses off. Stepping out he grabs his towel and dries his face and hair before wrapping it around his waist. He walks back into his bed room and picks up his cell phone. Flipping it open he dials Janet's number and waits for her to answer.**

"**This is Fraiser."**

"**Morning Doc, I wanted to see if you have found anything to help us out yet?"**

"**Good morning, General. No, I haven't found anything that can explain Sam's condition, but I am still looking thru her files."**

"**How far back have you gone?"**

"**Well, I started with her last mission and am working back from there. So far I am looking at files from about a year ago. I doubt that anything from more than a year ago could be the cause and I need to start trying to figure out where to look next. I think, with your permission Sir, I am going to contact some of my colleagues that may have some ideas on why this is happening."**

**Jack takes a slow breath, "You have me permission. Let me know if they know anything helpful."**

"**Of course, General."**

**Jack hangs up and tosses the phone on the bed. **

"**Everything okay?"**

**Jack turns to see Sam standing in the doorway. As he turns to face her she looks into his eyes. His skin prickles with heat and he feels himself getting aroused as his dream comes to his mind. Sam smiles briefly and looks toward the floor.**

'**Shit, towel,' he thinks as he turns and walks quickly to his closet. "Let me pull something on, then we can decide on what to have for breakfast."**

"**Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen," she says as she walks down the hall leaving Jack alone in his room, grasping at the towel that is falling off.**

**After pulling on a pair of jeans and a green polo he heads to the kitchen to join Sam. As he walks in Sam turns to face him.**

"**So how are we this morning?" He asks as he leans on the island, while Sam leans back against the sink.**

"**I feel okay, well kind of. I'm a little overwhelmed with everything. How are you?"**

"**I'm good."**

"**So you are staying home today to keep an eye on me then."**

"**Hey I am entitled to a day off too, you know."**

**Sam tilts her head and looks suspiciously at him.**

"**Yes, I wanted to stay home today so I could be with you. I just want to make sure that you are okay."**

"**I will be having a baby anytime in the next couple of days that should not have been born for at least another two months or more. Okay is not the word I would use."**

"**I just want…"**

"**I know to make sure I know that I am not alone in this, but the truth is I am alone in many ways."**

"**You know that is not true."**

**Sam looks longingly into his eyes, "Am I not?"**

"**Sam, I would do anything for you. You have to know that."**

"**I know. I also know that you could get into a lot of trouble if certain people knew I am staying at your house."**

"**I am past the point of caring."**

"**I'm not. I refuse to screw up your life, and your career. Once I have the baby I will be moving back into my house."**

"**And do what? Raise it by yourself?"**

"**This baby is my responsibility, so yes."**

**Jack steps around the island and puts his hands on Sam's waist, "And I feel like you are my responsibility."**

"**I am just one of many people under your command that made a dumb mistake. I don't see you bending all the rules to help anyone else."**

**Jack leans in close to Sam's face looking into her eyes, "I don't have feeling for anyone else."**

**Sam looks down to the floor, "We agreed a long time ago that our jobs would always come first."**

"**I remember talking about it, but I don't remember agreeing to anything. I just don't want to get in the way of your career."**

"**So this can't happen."**

"**Then why did you agree to come stay with me? You didn't have to, the choice was completely yours."**

"**I don't know."**

"**You are lying; just tell me."**

**A tear slips out of Sam's eye and rolls down her cheek. Jack gently wipes it away with his thumb, then tips her face up to his. Sam closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then looks back at him.**

"**Just before dad died he told me not to let the Air Force get in the way of my happiness."**

**Jack stays quiet, waiting for her to continue.**

"**I had just told him that I was happy about Pete. He never believed that I loved Pete, and after he died I had time to think about it and I realized that I didn't. I was trying to find someone to share those feelings with because I knew that I could never share them with the one I truly love. That is when I broke things off with Pete. But nothing else had changed and I couldn't give up the Air Force because…it's all I have left of my father now."**

"**I would have believed that a few years ago. But the truth is that you have many good memories of Jacob because of the Air Force and the Stargate program. I have never seen a man more proud of his daughter than he was of you. You have done more with half of your life than most could do in two lifetimes. But he was right, you need to find happiness. I would give anything for it to be with me but if it isn't…I just want to see you happy. That is all I have ever wanted for you Samantha."**

**Sam lays her head on Jacks chest, and feels him put his arms around her. She moves her head back to see his face. After a moment she leans up and presses her lips to his. He drops his head and kisses her back. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her back.**

"**Ah!"**

**Jack loosens his hold on her slightly, "What? Are you okay?"**

**Sam presses a hand to her stomach, "I think my water just broke."**

"**Hold on to me," Jack says. He feels her arms move around his neck as he scoops her up and walks quickly to the couch.**

"**I want you to just lay here for a minute. I am going to call Doc, I will be right back."**

**Sam nods as he walks out of the living room. Jack strides down to his room and grabs his cell. He opens it and calls Janet.**

"**This is Fr…"**

"**It's me. I think her water just broke. I wanted to give you a heads up, I am bring her in now," Jack says cutting her off.**

"**Okay, I need you to find out if she is having contractions."**

"**Yeah just a sec," Jack heads back to the living room. "She wants to know if you have had any contractions yet."**

"**Yeah, it wasn't too bad but I am pretty sure I won't have to wait too long for the next one."**

"**Did you hear that Doc?"**

"**Yes, have her start timing them when the next one hits and then you can head over here," Janet says, then Jack hears her starting to talk to someone else.**

"**Okay Doc, I'll call you again if I need to."**

"**Okay, we will be ready when you get here General."**

**He closes the phone and puts it in his pocket, "Is there anything you need me to put in the truck?"**

"**Put it in my car…"**

"**Nope, I will have someone come get your car later. What do you need?"**

"**There is a bag that I have ready in my room. It's by the bed…ohhh…"**

**Jack kneels by the couch and takes her hand in his, "Easy, just breathe."**

**After a moment the wave passes, "I'm okay now."**

**Jack hands her his phone, "Keep track of the time between. I'll be right back."**

**He stops by her room grabbing her bag then he heads for the front door pulling on a pair of running shoes. Once outside he starts his truck and puts Sam's bag in the back seat then lays the passenger seat back a little. He heads back into the house. He stoops down beside Sam and lifts her carefully into his arms.**

"**I can walk," Sam says as he heads for the front door.**

"**I can drink."**

"**What does that have to do with anything?"**

"**I thought we were saying things we could given the proper circumstances."**

**Sam smiles as he sets her in the truck.**

**~#~**

**Several hours later Daniel's cell phone starts buzzing. He stops typing and picks it up.**

"**Dr. Jackson"**

"**Are you on base?" Jack asks.**

"**Yeah, I'm in my lab writing a report. Is everything okay?"**

"**Everything is good. Come down to the infirmary."**

"**Oh, yeah I'll be right down."**

**He stands and heads toward the elevator. He gets out at level 21 and runs into Janet.**

"**Oh, sorry," he grabs her arms to keep from knocking her down.**

**She laughs, "I really should watch where I am going."**

"**So Jack called and said I needed to come down here?"**

"**Yeah, Sam had her baby. She is in room 3 resting, you should go see her."**

"**Okay, where are you off to?"**

"**I called Cassie and she wants to come down so she can see the baby." **

"**Oh, well I will get out of your way."**

"**I'll be back in a few minutes."**

**Daniel watches her as the elevator doors close, then he turns and heads for room 3. He knocks on the door-jam. Jack looks over and waves for him to come in.**

"**How is she doing?" Daniel asks quietly.**

"**She is great, they both are. Sam is exhausted, but Doc said everything went really well."**

"**And did she have a boy or girl?"**

**Jack smiles and walk over to a small temporary crib. He leans in and lifts a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket out, then steps back toward Daniel to show him.**

"**Hope, this is Uncle Daniel. Daniel, this is Hope Carter."**

**Daniel looks at Hope as she sleeps in Jacks arms.**

"**Wow, she looks like you."**

"**Well I think she looks a little like Jacobs side of the family."**

"**So with all this action I take you didn't get around to asking Sam?"**

"**I was working up to it this morning and then she went into labor."**

"**So when will you talk to her?"**

"**He can talk to me now."**

**Jack looks over; Sam is sitting up slightly looking at him.**

"**Daniel, will you excuse us for a minute?"**

"**Yeah sure, Congratulations Sam," he says before stepping out into the hallway.**

**Jack closes the door.**

"**So what were you working on asking me?"**

"**I have been doing a lot of thinking since you told me that you were going to have a baby. I don't want you to raise her alone. Every kid needs a father in their life."**

"**Cassie doesn't have one."**

"**That is different; and not the point. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" Jack asks getting on one knee, carefully so as not to wake Hope.**

**Sam is quiet for a long time.**

"**Sam?"**

**She looks at Hope and then back to Jack.**

"**Yes"**

_A/N: Well I hope you are still enjoying this story. I have a feeling that is far from over. As always, please let me know what you think and thank you for your support._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter takes place roughly three months after Hope's birth._

**Sam opens her eyes. Jack is lying next to her, still asleep. She smiles and carefully gets out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She stands and watches him sleep. The last couple of months have flown by. Quietly she makes her way down the hall to Hope's room. She open the door to find that Hope is awake and playing with her dolls. The small girl looks at Sam.**

"**Mamma!" she squeals with delight.**

**Sam steps into the room and closes the door behind her, "Shhh, baby. We don't want to wake daddy on his day off."**

**Sam lifts the toddler out of her bed and holds her close. She hears the door open so she turns to face Jack.**

"**Hi, I tried to let you sleep," She says as he walks across the room to her.**

"**I woke up when you left the room. And how is daddy's little girl this morning?" he asks, taking Hope from Sam.**

"**Da!"**

"**Oh I can tell someone slept well last night. Do you want goldfish?"**

"**Jack, she needs actual breakfast, not little cheese crackers," Sam says as she follows them into the kitchen.**

"**Oh, but mom we like goldfish. Don't we?" **

**Jack and Hope both look at Sam with pouty faces. She takes a breath and smiles at them.**

"**How about we have a good healthy breakfast and we can take some goldfish to Dr. Fraiser in a little bit?"**

**Jack looks at Hope, "Does that sound fair?"**

**Hope squeals as Jack puts her in her highchair and then walks back into the kitchen to join his wife.**

"**Good morning Mrs. O'Neill," he says as he leans in to kiss her.**

**Sam kisses him back, "And good morning to you too."**

**After a moment they part. **

"**So what time is her appointment?" Jack asks.**

"**09:30, Janet said that she has the results from last week's tests."**

"**Well since it is a little past 8 why don't I cook breakfast and you can go get ready?"**

**Sam kisses Jack on the cheek, "That would be great. Do you want to come with us this morning? I mean I know it's your day away from the SGC…"**

"**Of course I'll come. In fact I will drive. Now go get ready, breakfast will be waiting when your finished."**

**Sam smiles as Jack pulls out a pan and starts making eggs.**

**~#~**

"**Sorry I kept you waiting, a team came back early and they were pretty banged up," Janet says as she enters the room and takes a seat behind her desk.**

"**I figured something was up. Sgt. Harriman caught us on the way down and Jack said he had something he needed to take care of."**

"**Yes, I saw the General and he wanted me to tell you that he would join us as soon as he could." Janet turns to her computer and begins typing, "Okay, so I have the results of the blood tests that I ran on Hope's blood. Everything seems to be normal."**

**Sam looks at her daughter, "She anything but normal, Janet, look at her."**

"**I know, but her tests all say that there is nothing wrong with her. I was doing some thinking but I would like to wait till General O'Neill is with us. I would like to hear his opinion on my thoughts."**

"**Well you need not wait for I have arrived," Jack says as he enters the room with his fists on his hips like a superhero, causing Hope to giggle.**

**Janet smiles as she watches Jack pick hope up off of the floor and take a seat next to Sam.**

"**Now that you are here, I have been looking thru Sam's files again and I had a thought." She turns to Sam, "Do you remember when I told you that you were pregnant?"**

"**Yeah, I had just come back from a mission and you were checking out a bug bite that I had gotten."**

"**That's right, and that got me to thinking so I pulled the reports on the bug bites that you and Lt. Menard received, and I found something interesting. As you know I haven't found anything medically wrong with Hope other than the fact that she ages rather rapidly."**

"**And that is the thing that worries me the most," Sam says, putting her hand on Hopes small head.**

"**I think that somehow the venom from the bug on P3X-193 is the cause of Hope's condition."**

"**But you said that the venom was harmless to us."**

"**And I still believe that Sam, but you were pregnant. And at about a month along the baby is developing rapidly. If the venom got into Hopes blood stream at that stage, then that could mean that she will continue age thru her entire life."**

"**Is there anything you can do about it?" Jack asks.**

"**I think so, but I will need some help. I think I can create a serum, much like the one for the Jaffa, which could slow the aging down to a normal rate. However it will take time."**

"**Okay, how long do you think it take?" Sam asks.**

"**That is hard to say but with your permission General I would like to focus mainly on this issue."**

"**You don't need to ask Doc, you do what you need to."**

"**Thank you Sir. So, I noticed that Hope isn't an O'Neill yet…" Janet says, changing the subject.**

"**We were talking about that yesterday. Jack and I want to let that be her decision when she is old enough," Sam says taking Hope from Jack.**

**Jack stands, "I think I'll leave you two to talk. I want to go check in with SG-17 and find out what happened."**

**After Jack is gone Janet smiles at Hope, "Why don't you come here so I can hold you?"**

**Sam sets Hope down on the floor and lets go of her tiny hand. Hope giggles and pulls herself up on Janet's desk, then very shakily walks toward the doctor. **

"**When did she start trying to walk?" Janet asks as she lifts Hope up to her lap.**

"**Yesterday, she is growing so fast. We have dealt with a lot of strange situations but I don't know how we can explain this one."**

"**It could take a year before we have anything that could help regulate her growth. I think, and this is my professional opinion, you should try homeschooling her once she gets to that point. Once we have something for her then she could go to school. I want to observe her growth as closely as I can for the next couple of weeks or so just so I have an idea of what we need to work into her medication."**

"**Okay, so how do we need to do that?"**

"**I think if you bring her here, like daycare or school, then I can record her and watch the tapes later if I need to. I don't want her to feel like a cadged animal or a science experiment."**

"**So we can just start coming in everyday with Jack."**

"**We can convert one of the observation rooms into a play room."**

"**Once we have a way to slow her growth we will have to have a story."**

"**I will do what I can but ultimately that part is up to you and General O'Neill."**

**Sam takes a breath, "Would you mind watching Hope for a few minutes so I can talk to Jack?"**

"**Of course, take your time."**

**Sam walks to Jack's office where she find him signing a few papers guarded by the watchful eye of Walter.**

"**Good morning Dr. O'Neill," Walter greets her as she walks in.**

"**Good morning Sergeant, how are you thins morning?"**

"**I'm good." He turns back to Jack, "That will do it Sir. I'll take care of these."**

**Walter gathers the papers and leaves the office.**

**Sam looks at Jack, "So I was talking to Janet and I think we need to decide what we are going to tell people when Hope's condition is under control."**

"**We could say that she is your daughter that has been living with your brother. Then there isn't a time line that we need to worry about and if there is ever the need to do a DNA test we won't have to lie about the fact that she is yours."**

"**And you are okay with that?"**

"**Hey, I got the woman I love and a child that I never thought I would. I will say whatever makes it easier on Hope and us."**

**Sam smiles, "I love you."**

"**I know, I love me too," Jack says leaning back in his chair.**

**Sam laughs, "Janet wants me to start bring Hope in when you come in to work so she can watch her as she continues to develop. We are going to make her a play room here."**

"**Do you want to pick out some new toys for Hope to have here? Cause I want to go toy shopping."**

"**Right now?"**

"**Yeah, and we can pick up a few things to make it more like a kids room so she doesn't fell like she is being watched."**

"**That was what I was thinking about too."**

"**Well let me tell Sgt. Harriman that I will be gone for a few hours."**

**Sam smiles, "I will get Hope and meet you by the truck."**

**Jack watches her leave and then lets out a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding. He looks around his office.**

"**Yep, she is totally worth it," he says to himself out loud.**

"**What was that Sir?" Walter asks poking his head into the room.**

"**Just talking to myself Sergeant. Have we heard anything from Washington on the letter that she sent?"**

"**Yes Sir, it appears that while they are not too happy about her being your wife and still working under you there isn't much they can do now that she works here as a civilian scientist. For now they are leaving the situation alone, Sir."**

"**I wonder how long that will last?" Jack mumbles to himself as he stands. "I am gonna be out of the office for a few hours. Let me know if there are any problems while I'm gone."**

"**Yes Sir," Walter salutes and leaves.**

**~#~**

**Sam knocks on the door then steps inside the office, "Good morning."**

"**Morning Sam," Janet says, laying aside the file in her hands.**

"**You wanted to see me?"**

"**Yes, the last few weeks we have been putting together a sample of the medication that we are thinking will help Hope and I would like to test it today. But that means I need her to stay here for a day or two."**

"**Okay, do you think this will work?"**

"**To be honest the only reason we need to test it is to watch how her body reacts. The final product won't be ready for at least another few weeks or so. Before we do this I want to explain a few things and have you sign a waver."**

"**What is the waver for?"**

"**I have a couple of geneticists that are helping me to match Hopes medication to her DNA and it is best to keep all the paperwork in order so they don't start asking too many questions."**

"**Do they know what they are working on?"**

"**They know that there is a little girl who has a very special condition that can not be cured and they know that even if they never meet her the work that they are helping me with is saving her life."**

**Sam's eyes fill with tears, "What would we do without you Janet?"**

"**I hope that you never have to find out," Janet says as she rubs her hand on Sam's arm.**

**After a few minutes Sam takes a breath and stands, "So when do you need to test the sample?"**

"**As soon as you are ready, I'll give you a few minutes to talk to Hope about it."**

**Sam nods and leaves the office. She walks down the hall toward Hope's play room breathing deeply. Before she gets to the door it opens and Hope smiles at her.**

"**Mommy, Uncle Daniel came to have tea."**

**Sam laughs as she walks into the room to see Daniel sitting on the floor tucked halfway under a table that is meant for little people no more than six or seven years old.**

"**Hi Sam, want to join us? I'm sure I can make enough room to squeeze you in here too," Daniel says when he sees her.**

"**Not right now thanks. Actually would it be okay if we continued this a little later? Janet will be come down in a few minutes."**

"**Oh of course; I don't have any more pressing engagements for a few days," He says as he wiggles himself out from under the tiny table.**

"**Will you come back again?" Hope asks.**

"**I will, I promise. Do you want me to see if I can convince your dad to come with me?"**

"**Yes," Hope says, smiling as Daniel leaves. Then she turns to Sam, "Is Doctor Janet coming to see me now?"**

"**Yes baby, she needs to give you some medicine. Do you think you can be a big girl and sit still?"**

"**Is she going to use the poky thing again?"**

"**Yes but remember if you sit still then it won't hurt and then tonight we can have pizza for dinner."**

"**Because we are staying here?"**

"**She just wants to make sure that you are okay. We can go home tomorrow."**

"**Will daddy stay with us?"**

"**Yes, in fact he wants to build a fort tonight and we can pretend that we are camping. How does that sound?"**

"**I like camping."**

"**So do I; do you want me to get anything from home for tonight?"**

"**Can you bring Mr. Fluffy?"**

**Mr. Fluffy being the name Hope had given the white rabbit that Daniel and Teal'c had bought for her when she was born.**

"**Of course I can bring him. Now, are you ready to see Doctor Janet?"**

**Hope frowns a little bit, "Yes, if I have to."**

**Sam stifles a laugh as she turns to the door as it opens and Janet comes in.**

**Janet knees in front of Hope, "I know you don't like the needle very much but I thought I would bring something to make it better." She pulls a bright red lollipop out of her pocket and hands it to Hope. Hope smiles and looks at Sam.**

"**Can I eat it now mommy?"**

**Sam takes it and unwraps it then hands it back to her daughter. As Hope puts it in her mouth Sam lifts her up onto her bed then sits beside her. Janet takes care of the shot and then looks at Hope, "You might feel a little sleepy, it's okay for you to take a nap if you want."**

**Hope yawns and hands the stick from her sucker to Sam, then she lays down and closes her eyes.**

**Sam looks at Janet, "I'll make sure she sleeps for a little bit."**

"**Alright, I can watch her a little later if you want to go get her rabbit, I know that she doesn't like being without him."**

**Sam smiles, "She already asked for me to get him."**

"**Well I can tell you this much. Even thought she is ageing much faster than she should be, she seem to be normal in every other way."**

"**I know, I was thinking the other day that if we can get this under control soon then we could put her in school by the time it starts this fall and she could start with the first grade."**

"**I still can't believe that is aging that fast."**

"**I don't think that's what they mean when they say that kids grow up so fast."**

"**We will figure this out Sam and she will be fine, I promise."**

_A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. More to come soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**As Janet walks down the hallway toward her office she looks at the small vial in her hand. Almost nine months since Hope's birth and they still had yet to find something that will slow her aging. Maybe this will be different. As she walks thru her door she puts on a smile to greet Sam. **

"**Good morning Sam."**

"**Morning Janet, you said that you have a new medication to test?"**

"**Yes, and before you ask, the test results on this one look much more promising than the last few that we have tested. Where is Hope?"**

"**She wanted to walk Jack to his office then she said that she would come back here."**

"**It seems like she has taken an interest in being like her mother."**

**Sam smiles, "Now if we can find out how to control her aging then maybe she can have that chance."**

"**Good morning Doc," Hope says as she walks into the room.**

**Janet looks at her, "Have you grown again?"**

"**I feel like I have, I had to wear a skirt today because none of my pants fit right."**

"**Okay, well you know the drill. Height and weight, then we can test the medication."**

**Hope follows Janet out of the office. She steps on the scale. Janet moves the little weights and then begins writing on Hope's chart.**

"**Well you gained about fifteen pounds this week, putting you at 105."**

"**Okay," Hope says as she stands against the wall so Janet can measure her height.**

"**And it looks like you take after your mom, you are just about 5' 9" tall. If I had to guess I would say that your body is about 17 or maybe 18 at the moment. How is your schooling going?"**

"**Well mom was walking me thru some stuff that I would learn in high school if I were normal."**

"**And how she do?" Janet asks Sam.**

"**Actually I have been meaning to ask you something about that. Do you think it is possible that she could somehow have genetic memory?"**

"**To be honest there is very little we know because we have never come across this before but if I had to guess; yes I think that is very possible. Why do you ask?"**

"**Because I gave her a book to read yesterday and she not only started to read it but she was understanding it."**

"**I don't see why that is such a surprise given how rapidly she is growing."**

"**It was an introduction to astrophysics."**

**Janet turns to Hope, "Just exactly how much have you read of that book?"**

"**I started in the first chapter but I felt like I had read it before so I skipped to the end," Hope replies.**

"**I think we should do an aptitude test," Janet says to Sam.**

"**What for?" Jack asks as he walks over to where the three women are standing.**

"**I would like to see how far advanced Hope's knowledge base is. Sam is thinking that Hope may be farther along than we thought."**

"**How much farther along are we talking?" Jack asks.**

"**I don't know, that is what the test would show. But before we do that I would like to get her aging under control first. So if you are ready Hope, I'll give you this shot and then you lay down and rest for a while."**

"**I am never ready for another needle," Hope laughs as she sits on a nearby bed.**

**Janet makes quick work of the shot and then pulls a curtain around the bed and motions for Jack and Sam to follow her to her office. Once inside she slides into her chair behind her desk.**

"**I didn't want to say anything in front of Hope but according to the Doctors that I have helping me if this one doesn't work there may be nothing we can do," Janet says, her heart heavy for her friends.**

**Sam takes a breath, "So if this doesn't work what do you think we should do next?"**

"**Start thinking of how you want to spend what time she has left."**

"**Which would be how long?" Jack asks taking Sam's hand.**

"**I am not sure, with as fast as she is aging, you could have another three years. Maybe less, but from what information I have been able to collect it seems like she has aged about 20 years in her first year of life. And we know the average life span is between 70 and 80 years. But there are other things to factor in as well," Janet stops as she watches Sam's eyes fill with tears.**

"**I am so sorry Sam, I hope that I am wrong."**

**Jack looks at Janet, "We both know that you are doing everything that you can. And we are very grateful for everything you have done for us this past year."**

**Janet swallows hard to keep back the tears, "There is another reason I wanted to see you both today." She pauses and takes a file out of her desk, "Sam, I have the test results of the test that I ran on you last week. The good news is I didn't find any of the venom in your blood work."**

"**Okay, that's the good news, I take it there is some bad news?" Sam says cautiously.**

"**I wouldn't say bad," Janet looks at the file.**

"**Well? What is it then?"**

"**You are pregnant."**

**~#~**

**Sam closes Jacks office door.**

"**Okay, so what did Doc have to say about this test so far?" he asks as she sits in one of the empty chairs.**

"**She said that this one has to be the one. If not then we will have to start looking at other possibilities. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."**

"**Well then, why did my wife come down to talk to me?"**

"**Because," Sam takes a breath, "Janet just told me that I am…expecting."**

**Jack sits back in his chair, "Wow, really? Is she sure?"**

"**She said that she ran the test twice. Jack, we are going to have a baby," Sam says, her voice barely above a whisper.**

**In one swift motion Jack is around his desk pulling Sam into his arms and kissing her lips. After several minutes he pulls away far enough to look into Sam's eyes.**

"**I thought we couldn't have our own children?"**

"**I guess we were wrong."**

**Jack kisses her again.**

"**The only thing I am worried about is talking to Hope about it," Sam says once the kiss ends.**

**Jack steps back and leans on his desk, "Why are you worried?"**

"**Because I don't know how she will take the news."**

"**I think she'll be fine. Why wouldn't she be?"**

"**Because maybe she will feel like we are trying to replace her," Sam says looking toward her feet.**

**Jack looks at Sam, "Or is that how you are feeling about this?"**

**Sam takes a breath and looks back up, "I just feel like this is sending a message that she isn't good enough or something."**

"**I am going to take a wild guess that's the hormones talking. Look, she is resting now and in a few hours we will know if this medication is the one. For all we know it will help her more than we could ever hope for and then you can tell her that she is going to be a big sister."**

"**And if this ends badly?" Sam asks as her voice quivers.**

"**We are not going to think about that possibility."**

"**Wow, I didn't know were so wise."**

"**Huh, neither did I. guess it's the all the time I've spent behind this desk starting to rub off on me."**

**Sam smiles.**

**~#~**

**Hope watches Janet as she reviews the test results.**

"**So is there any change?" she asks, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.**

"**Actually, there is. I would like your parents to be here before I say anything about it though."**

"**I know that I am still young but I feel like I am grown up. Why can't I know without mom and dad here?" Hope says pouting slightly.**

"**First of all because you are not the only person that this could affect and secondly because even if you were all grown up you would still be under age and by law your parents have to be present."**

**Hope looks down at the floor. After a few minutes she looks back up at Janet.**

"**Can I ask you a question?"**

"**Of course, what's on your mind?" Janet says laying down the file and folding her hands on top of her desk.**

"**If this, medication, helps me will I be like everyone else?"**

"**That's a hard question to answer. How do you mean exactly?"**

"**Well, mom has been having me go thru different books to make sure that if this works I can go to school and tell everyone that I am from another school or something but I know everything that I read before I read it. Like the other day I was supposed to do some work in a math book but instead I told mom that I and already done it and so she gave me the test and I passed it."**

"**Sam was telling me that you were doing very well…"**

"**It's more then that, I know things I probably shouldn't."**

**Janet furrows her brow, "Like what?"**

"**Like in spite of the fact that everyone keeps telling me that this is a research facility I know that there is a device here that is still hidden from the world and I know that my dad isn't my father. I shouldn't exist."**

**Janet sits back, speechless. She stares at Hope for a long moment before finding her voice.**

"**What makes you think the General isn't your father?"**

"**I don't think, I know. My father left mom just before she found out that she was pregnant with me and right after I was born she and dad got married. I can't tell you how or why I know it but I do."**

"**Okay, I would like to talk to you about this more but for the moment I would like you to keep this between us. Sam will be here in a minute and we can talk about the test results."**

"**Okay, do you think I am crazy?"**

"**Of course not…"**

**Janet is cut off by a knock on her door. She looks up as Sam and Jack walk in.**

"**So, what is the news Doc?" Jack asks as Sam sits down in the chair next to Hope.**

"**Well, after looking at the results I am relieved to be able to tell you that it looks like this medication is going to work. According to the test, it should be able to regulate Hopes condition so that she will age normally. The only down side is that she will have to take a shot every morning."**

"**For how long?" Hope asks.**

"**I'm afraid that it will be something that will be needed for the foreseeable future. At least now we have time we can look into finding a permanent cure. The amount needed to regulate your aging is only .2 milliliters each morning. It will be like an insulin shot only smaller. I can teach you how to do it on your own."**

**Hope takes a breath, "So will I be normal now?"**

**Janet smiles at her, "That is up to you, but at least you should age at a normal rate now."**

**~#~**

"**Mom, do you think I could go with dad to the base this morning? It feels kinda strange not going everyday," Hope asks.**

**It had been a few weeks since she found out that the medication she was now on would be the one to help normalize her aging and she was getting anxious to talk to Janet again about the things that she knows. Hope looks pleadingly at Sam.**

"**As long as it is alright with your father and as long as you promise not to get in anyones way."**

**A smile spreads across her face, "Thanks mom."**

**She throws her arms around Sam before running out of the room to find Jack. A few minutes later she found him coming out of his office.**

"**Dad, can I come to work with you? I already asked mom and she said I could as long as it was okay with you."**

"**Sure, I don't know how much time I will have to hang out but I know Daniel would enjoy the company. And Doc Fraiser was asking how you are doing so you can tell her how things are yourself."**

"**Thanks dad, when are you leaving?"**

"**I am ready to walk out the door now. How long do you need?"**

"**Oh I'm ready," Hope says, smiling at Jack.**

**Jack shakes his head as they head for the front door. Once they climb into his truck Hope puts on her seat belt then looks at him.**

"**Dad, can I ask a question?"**

"**Ask away."**

"**What do you do exactly? I mean how would you describe your job?"**

"**You know what I do, I make sure that the research that we do on the base gets done. I'm basically there to make sure the military personnel don't make too much fun of the scientists."**

**Hope sits back in the seat and sighs, "Dad, I think I want to go into the Air Force."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, I want to be like you someday."**

**Jack let's her words sink in for a few minutes. As he sits quietly he thinks about all of the times that he and SG-1 had gotten in over their heads and then he pictures Hope being there, being in trouble, and he shakes his head.**

"**I think that is great but I went thru a lot that I don't want you to have to go thru to get to where I am today. Besides I think it is a little early to decide what you want to do with your life."**

"**Why? According to Dr. Fraiser I should be seventeen or eighteen, and don't most normal kids start thinking about their future now?"**

"**Most normal kids end up going to college for a few years and then the year before they are set to graduate they decided what they want to get a degree in and they go to school for another four years or so."**

"**Dad, you and I both know that I am anything but a normal kid."**

"**That may be true but you are my kid."**

"**Look I know that I have only been around a year or so but I feel so much older than that. I feel like I am ready to follow in you and mom's footsteps. And I am going to do everything I can to make sure that I do."**

**~#~**

**Janet looks up to see Hope standing in her door.**

"**Hope, I didn't know you were going to stop by. Come in, how are you?"**

**Hope smiles, "I am doing okay. I was wondering if you would have a few minutes so we could talk."**

"**Sure, you can close the door if you'd like."**

**Hope closes the door and sit down in an empty chair.**

"**So what's on your mind?" Janet asks.**

"**Well I have something that I have wanted to ask you since we talked last. Everything that I read just…I don't know…it's like I've read it before. And then there are the flashes…"**

**Janet puts her hand up to stop Hope, "Wait, what flashes?"**

"**Well for a while now I have had these, I guess you could call them flashes. But the thing is most of the time it is moments of mom and dad. Sometimes it's just feelings, love, longing, fear. But other times it's images."**

"**Images of what?"**

"**The one that seems to happen most often is like I am in this huge room and there is this ring. It takes up one wall of the room."**

"**Hope, before we talk anymore I want to ask, do you mind if I record this so I can go over it later when I put notes in your file?"**

"**I just want to understand what I am seeing and feeling and why."**

**Janet pulls a small recorder out of her desk and presses a button before laying it down. **

"**Okay Hope, I want you to tell me everything you have seen of felt in these flashes. Start with the first time you had one."**

_A/N Hey there, I know it's been a while since my last update but life gets crazy as I am sure you all know. I will try to keep up with the updates. Hope you are still enjoying this as much as I am._


	6. Chapter 6

**After watching Hope head off to Janet's office followed by an airman Jack heads to his office. He closes the door and sits in his chair before taking a deep breath. Slowly he reaches out and grabs one of the many files on his desk and flips it open. It's a mission report from SG6. He starts reading it when there is a knock on his door.**

"**Come in," he calls.**

**The door opens and Sergeant Harriman smiles as he walks to the side of the desk.**

"**Good morning Sir, I thought I'd bring you your morning coffee," he says setting a steaming cup down.**

"**I hope it's the strong stuff, thanks Sergeant," Jack says setting down the file and grabbing the cup.**

"**Rough night Sir?"**

"**Rough morning; Hope told me this morning that she wants to join the Air Force."**

"**That's great Sir."**

**Jack looks at Walter over his coffee cup causing him to stammer slightly, "Isn't it?"**

"**Well that depends. She wants to go thru the Academy so she can be stationed here," Jack says before taking a sip of his coffee.**

"**Between basic training and OTS that would give her a couple of years to change her mind."**

"**I'm less worried about her actually making it in here and more concerned about what would happen if she didn't."**

"**May I give you my opinion Sir?"**

**Jack waves his hand and leans back in his chair.**

"**I think you should sit down with her and tell her all the pro's and con's to both sides and let her decide."**

**~#~**

**Sam sits down at her desk and flicks the button to turn on her computer. After a minute she is able to log in. She waits until everything is connected and then she takes the mouse and clicks a small icon labeled 'Hope'. A journal type word document opens and she begins typing.**

_**The most recent medication that Dr. Fraiser put Hope on seems to be working just as it should. However she has already aged well past a child. Janet thinks she is around 18 years of age. We have finally come up with a convincing story that fits with her sudden appearance. She is strong and healthy physically; the biggest thing that has been worrying me the past few weeks is that she seems to know things that she shouldn't. I have been working with her, trying to prepare her for school if we were able to find something that would slow her aging. The thing that I have started noticing is that while she is very intelligent I sometimes feel as though she knows the answers to some questions before I ask them. And not just about things from her studies. I have asked her some complex questions from my time in the Academy and not only has she understood what I am asking, she knows the answer. It's like she has part of my mind, or my memories, if that makes any sense.**_

**The phone in the kitchen starts ringing so she saves the document and closes it then makes her way to the kitchen and grabs the phone.**

"**O'Neill residence"**

"**Good morning Sam"**

"**Hi Janet, how are you?"**

"**I'm fine, thank you. And you?"**

"**Oh, I can't complain. How was your visit with Hope?"**

"**It was nice. I was looking at your file and I noticed that you are due for a checkup. Do you have time to come in today?"**

"**I can come in after lunch."**

"**Okay, I'll put you down for one o'clock. And when you are here I do have one thing about Hope that I would like to ask you about."**

"**You can ask me anything."**

"**It would be best if it were in person."**

"**Is there something wrong?" Sam asks, panic creeping up her back.**

"**No nothing is wrong, I just feel better talking about some things face to face rather than over the phone."**

"**Alright, I'll see you in a couple of hours."**

**Sam sets the phone down and lets out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She walks back to her small office that will soon be the baby's room and shuts the computer off. She waits till the screen is black before making her way to her bathroom to take a quick shower. After she gets out she wraps a towel around her body the best that she can and then she makes her way into her room and over to the bedside table where the portable phone is sitting beside the lamp. She sits carefully on the bed and dials Jack's office number. **

"**O'Neill"**

"**Hi babe."**

"**Hi, are you okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine, why?"**

"**Because you're home alone and I worry about you and the baby."**

"**Well don't worry. I was just calling to tell you Janet is having me come in for a checkup at thirteen hundred. When I am finished I can bring Hope home with me if you want."**

"**You can if she wants to go. Right now she is having an early lunch with Daniel. I was going to join them but if you are coming in why don't you just come now and we can have lunch, just the two of us. My treat?"**

**Sam laughs, "That sounds nice. So when did Daniel get back?"**

"**SG 11 got back late last night. I had to debrief them when I got in this morning. Hope and Daniel have been hanging out ever since they were both free of the meetings."**

"**Good, she had been asking when he was going to come back to see her. Well, I am starving so I think I will get ready and come for lunch now if you are sure you have the time."**

"**I will always have time for lunch with my wife; you should know that by now."**

**The thought makes Sam smile.**

**~#~**

**Daniel sets his fork on the empty plat in front of him, "I still can't believe how much you have grown in just one year."**

**Hope chuckles as she finishes her last bite of pie, "Well hopefully that will slow down a bit now. Dr. Fraiser has me on a medication that seems to be regulating my aging accordingly."**

"**That is great. So how have you and your parents decided to handle your education?"**

"**Mom has been helping me try to keep up on the major thing that I would learn in each grade and according to Dr. Fraiser I should be about 18 so I want to get tested and see where I place. If I can place high enough then maybe, even if I am a year or two behind, mom will let me go to school so that I can graduate."**

"**Alright, so I will just assume that you are high school aged. Do you know what you would want to do after high school?"**

"**Yep, I want to work on getting at least an Associate's degree so that I can join the air force and get into the Academy, just like mom did. And once I am finished with that I want to come to work here with you and dad and mom."**

"**Wow, big plans. Do Jack and Sam know that is what you want?"**

"**I told dad this morning on the way here."**

"**And you are sure that there is nothing more exciting that you would rather do than work here?"**

**Hope looks at Daniel for a long moment, as if trying to figure out an answer, "Why wouldn't I want to work here? I would love to do what you guys do every day."**

"**Study deep space rad…"**

"**Radar telemetry? You really think that I would buy that line?"**

"**I don't know what you mean," Daniel says, sounding far more believable than he feels.**

"**I know that there is a device here that people aren't supposed to know about."**

**Daniel sits silently, praying he doesn't give away the truth with his next words, "And who told you that?"**

"**No one; I just know it's here. And I know what it's for. I want to use it like you and my parents have been for years now."**

"**Well it takes a lot of practice to be able to read the information that is gathered from the satellites."**

**Hope takes a breath and stands to take her tray to the cleaning station, "I know it's called the stargate, and I know you use it to travel between worlds."**

**~#~**

**Sam drives up to the first check point and hands the guard her ID badge.**

"**Good afternoon Ma'am."**

"**Good afternoon."**

**The guard scribbles on a clipboard and then hands her ID back to her.**

"**The General wanted me to tell you that he will meet you inside," he says as the gate in front of her opens.**

"**Thank you Airman," Sam replies, putting her car into drive and moving forward.**

**Moments later as she is pulling into a parking spot her phone buzzes. She turns the car off and then looks at the screen, there is a text from Jack.**

'_**I'm on an important call. Sergeant Harriman will bring you down to my office.'**_

**Sam smiles and gets out of the car.**

"**Dr. O'Neill" she hears Walters voice behind her.**

"**Hello Sergeant, how are you today?"**

"**I'm well Ma'am, and you?"**

"**To be honest I can't wait to get back to work."**

"**And we are anxious for your return," he says with a smile.**

"**So Jack said that he's on an important call, is everything alright?"**

"**Oh yes Ma'am, the General is just dealing with a minor situation. Happens all the time," he replies as they climb onto the elevator.**

**After they disembark the elevator car they walk down the corridor to Jack's office. They stop just outside the door.**

"**Well Ma'am, now that you are here all safe and sound I will leave you and get back to work."**

"**Thank you for walking me down."**

"**Of course," Walter smiles and then walks briskly toward the conference room.**

**Sam opens the door and walks into the office. Jack is in his chair with his phone in his hand.**

"**Yes Sir, I understand…And when can I expect him to arrive?..Very well, I am looking forward to meeting him very soon…No, thank you Sir," Jack says hanging up the phone.**

"**So, new personnel?" Sam asks sitting down.**

"**Yeah, George called to tell me that the big bosses decided to send a new guy to lead SG1. He'll be here by the end of the week."**

"**Oh, well that's good, right?"**

**Jack looks at Sam for a moment, "Yeah I suppose, I just never thought about replacing myself. And I guess when I did think about it I always thought that I would give SG1 to you."**

"**I think you made sure that I wouldn't get that anytime soon," Sam says putting her hand on her belly.**

**Jack smiles, "Well now we don't have to worry about it for a while, and when you are ready to come back to work you will always have a spot on that team."**

"**Right now the only team that I am worried about is team O'Neill. And right now the youngest of the team is telling mommy that it's time to eat."**

**Jack stands and looks at his pregnant wife, "Well let's go take care of that."**

**As they walk toward the commissary Sam's stomach rumbles.**

"**Yep, defiantly lunch time," She says as they enter the main room.**

"**Go grab a seat; I'll bring your lunch to you."**

"**Wow, what service."**

"**I have to add every little bit that I can to make up for the food," Jack says as he walks away.**

**Sam smiles and looks around the room. Oh how she missed being here, having some piece of alien tech in her lab waiting for her to figure out how it works. For the next six months at least she was on full maternity leave; after that if Doc Fraiser gives her the green light she can at least start coming in to work in the lab even if she isn't allowed off-world until the proper evaluation is taken care of. Who knew that having two children in the span of two and a half years could affect a woman's body so much. Sam stops; two children. She and Jack have two children; or at least they will when this little one is born in about five months. Sam puts a hand on her belly as she thinks about what they should call her, or him; as her hand is resting there she feels the gentle kick of her unborn child and it causes her to smile.**

"**Whatca doin?" Jack asks as he sits next to her with their lunch.**

"**I can feel the baby moving; here," Sam takes his hand and gently lays it over her stomach.**

**After a moment the baby moves again and Jack smiles.**

"**He feels strong."**

"**What makes you think it's a boy?" Sam asks as they start eating.**

"**Just a gut feeling that I have."**

"**Okay, so what should we name him?"**

**Jack thinks for a minute, "I think we should call him Joseph."**

**~#~**

**Janet looks over Sam's chart, "Well it looks like you are doing well and the baby is growing at the normal rate it should be. So have you decided if you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?"**

"**I think we would rather be surprised, but Jack already thinks it's a boy. He said that he has a gut feeling."**

**Janet smiles, "So have you started talk about names?"**

"**We like Joseph for a boy and I can't decide on any names for a girl."**

"**From what I can tell it looks like you'll have plenty of time to decide on a girl name just in case. Have you felt any movement yet?"**

"**Yeah a couple of times but at lunch he was finally moving enough for Jack to feel."**

"**That is wonderful. Well you are goo to go, but I would like to see you every other week from here on out just to be on the safe side."**

"**That sounds good. So this morning you said that you had something that you wanted to ask me about Hope?"**

"**Yes, when we talked a few weeks ago she mentioned that she could remember things that made no sense for her to remember, so when she came in this morning I asked her to tell me about some of the things that she is remembering."**

"**Okay, and what is she remembering?"**

"**This is going to sound a little strange but I think she may be remembering things that you have done."**

"**That doesn't sound too strange."**

"**Things that happened before she was born. She told me this morning that she knows that the General isn't her father, and she was able to describe Jared to me in detail."**

**Sam looks at Janet for a long moment, "How would she know that? I never talk about him, to her or anyone else."**

"**That was actually the least of my concerns. I try to keep in mind that she is in all likely hood at least 18 years old now and she may be able to keep this all to herself, but if she knows about him what does she know about the stargate program?"**

"**Oh my g…I hadn't thought about that. But how is any of this possible?"**

"**I have been thinking that it may be another part of whatever caused her rapid aging. While you were pregnant with her your memories may have been transferred to her. I know that the Goa'uld have genetic memories so it is possible that is what this is but I don't have the slightest clue as to how it happened to her. What I do know is that you and the General need to sit down and talk to her and find out exactly how much she knows about what."**

"**And if she truly does have all of my memories?"**

"**Well I can tell you this much, that would explain how she seems to be so smart without trying. And if that is the case this could work to her advantage."**

"**How could this possibly work to her advantage?"**

"**She would be able to pass all the necessary classes to graduate high school and get into whatever college that she wants. I know that you have been worried about her education but this could be the answer that you needed."**

**~#~**

"**So when will Teal'c be back?"Hope asks as she and Daniel walk toward Janet's office.**

"**I'm not sure. The last time I talked to him he was going to spend some time with his son. He is usually only there a couple of weeks."**

"**Okay."**

**They stop outside the office as the door opens and Sam comes out with Janet a few steps behind her.**

"**And remember I want to see you again in two weeks," Janet says.**

"**I know, I'll be here," Sam says then turns to Hope. "Okay kiddo, let's head home. I have some cleaning to do and I would like to do something nice for dinner if you will help me."**

"**Sure mom. Bye Uncle Daniel, Bye Doc," Hope waves as she and Sam head for the elevator.**

**Daniel waves and then turns to Janet, "Hey you got a minute to talk?"**

**Janet looks at her watch, "Actually, I've got five. What's on your mind?"**

"**You talked to Hope this morning right?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Did she say anything strange to you?"**

"**First, if she did talk to me about something strange it has to stay between she and second, she jumped from 12 years old to 18 in just a few months so strange to us may be normal to her right now."**

"**I was only asking because when we were eating lunch she said something that I feel like I need to tell Jack but I wasn't sure if it was something that you and she had talked about as well."**

"**What did she say?"**

"**She told me that she knows about the stargate and she knows how it works."**

_A/N I know it's been a while since I posted an update but I want you to know that I am always working on a new chapter. I will try to be better about posting new chapters in the future. If you enjoy this story please let me know. And if you don't like it then tell me what you don't like, I welcome honesty._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam climbs into the truck and closes the door as hope climbs in the other side.**

"**You know mom, I was thinking today, now that my aging is under control I can start doing things that would be normal for someone my age."**

**Sam smiles slightly, "Like what things?"**

"**I could get a driver's license. And since you are pregnant it would be good if I had one in case there is an emergency and dad is at work."**

"**An emergency huh?"**

"**Yeah, like if you were to go into labor and needed to get to the base or something."**

**Sam chuckles, "Is that the only reason?"**

"**No, but it's the best one I could think of. And besides if I take the test to see if I can graduate this year then I will need to be able to drive around on my own."**

"**I'll tell you what, when your dad comes home tonight we can talk about you getting your license."**

**~#~**

**Once Sam and Hope reach the house Sam has decided to talk Hope about what her back story will be.**

"**I think we should talk about a few things before you start planning what you want to do with your life," Sam says, as they walk into the house.**

"**Okay, let's do it in the kitchen so I can have a cup of tea. Do you want one mom?"**

"**Yes that would be nice."**

**Hope put a pot of water on and grabs two cups out of the cupboard. Within a few minutes they each have a cup of Earl Grey and they move into the living room to sit on the couch.**

"**So, what did you want talk about mom?"**

"**Well I know by now that you have figured out that you are different and while I can't explain why or how I do need to tell you what you will have to tell other people that you meet."**

"**Okay"**

"**So when I was young I made some questionable choices and one of them gave me you. But because my dad thought I was too young to raise a child I gave you to my aunt, who raised you in northern California. The reason that you are living with me now is because she passed away and you aren't quite old enough to be completely on your own."**

"**What was your aunts name?"**

"**Matilda, she was my great aunt on my mom's side of the family."**

**Hope smiles, "Cool, but what if I have to do a background check or something?"**

"**The really nice part of the job that your dad does is that if someone looks into your story they will find all the evidence they need to prove your story is true."**

**~#~**

**Janet picks up the phone in her office and dials the O'Neill's home number.**

**It rings twice.**

"**O'Neill residence."**

"**Hi Hope, is your mom around?"**

"**Oh hi Doc, yeah let me get her for you."**

**A moment later Janet hears the phone being picked up, "Hello?"**

"**Hi Sam, how are you today?"**

"**I'm good, I'm starting to get pretty tired but I feel fine."**

"**That's good. So I was wondering if you guys would be interested in joining me for dinner tonight."**

"**Actually, that would be great. Do you need me to bring anything?"**

"**No, I think I have it covered. How does 8 o'clock sound?"**

"**Perfect, we'll see you then."**

**Janet listens as the line goes dead before hanging up. She turns to see Daniel standing in the doorway.**

"**Can I help you Dr. Jackson?" she asks.**

"**No, I was just getting ready to head home and thought I would stop and see how you are doing?"**

"**Well, we finally got SG 10 all patched up. Were you here all night too?"**

**Daniel smiles, "Yeah I was just working on a bit of text I came across on the last mission I was on. I finally translated it and it is fascinating how other cultures are so similar ours in the way things are done."**

**Janet smiles politely while Daniel continues talking for several minutes.**

"**That is very interesting," she says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. "I think it's time for me to head home and enjoy a day off."**

"**Yeah me too, but I have to drop this report off with Jack first. I'll see you later?"**

"**Of course. Dinner will be at 8," Janet says as he starts off down the hall.**

"**Wouldn't miss it for the world."**

**~#~**

**Jack walk into the house, "Honey, I'm home."**

**Hope steps out of the living room, "Shhh, mom is taking a nap."**

"**Oh, so are you doing dinner tonight?" Jack ask, keeping his voice low.**

"**No, Doc Fraiser invited us over to her house for dinner tonight."**

"**Okay, do you know what time?"**

"**Mom said 8 o'clock."**

**Jack looks at his watch, "So I have enough time to sit and…"**

"**Dad, can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure, what's on your mind?"**

"**Do you have any regrets about joining the Air Force?"**

**Jack looks at his daughter as Walters words float thru his mind, "Not one. If I hadn't joined the Air Force I never would've met your mom and we wouldn't have you."**

**Hope smiles, "I am going to make sure I test high enough to work with you."**

"**Well there are a lot of things that you would have to do before that could happen."**

"**I know that I would have to go thru the Academy and basically be a genius, but I have heard that that runs in the family."**

"**It's more than that. The work we do is a lot of hard work."**

"**So you're saying that you don't have any fun at work?"**

"**Now, I didn't say that."**

**~#~**

**Sam wakes up to the sounds of laughter. She smiles as she gets out of bed and makes her way to the living room. As she nears the room she hears Jack's voice.**

**"I'm pretty sure that I heard cheering as I wrapped my arms around her and bent her back just as the loop started again. The next thing I knew I was eating my cereal a and she was looking at me asking why I was looking at her like that."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I said..." Jack pauses as Sam steps into his line of sight.**

**"Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"**

**Jack looks at Hope, "Busted..."**

**She smiles as her parents leave the room.**

**Sam looks at Jack as they walk into the kitchen, "You're telling her stories about the SGC?"**

**"She asked and I thought it was better to be honest with her."**

**"It's classified."**

**"And I am in charge. She already agreed to sign a nondisclosure and I'm going to take her to do it tomorrow."**

**"And you're okay with this?" **

"**It's not like me not being okay with it is really a choice. She already knew about it."**

"**And how do you know that?"**

"**Hope told me."**

**Sam closes her eyes and takes a breath, "She is too young…"**

"**From the report that Doc Fraiser gave me on her development Hope is about the right age to start thinking about these sorts of things."**

"**I know, but she is growing up too fast. She was literally born less than 18 months ago, yeti am supposed to be okay with her as an 18 year old young woman. This is going to take some serious adjusting."**

**Jack pulls his wife into a hug and lays a kiss in her hair, "We'll get thru this, I promise."**

**Sam turns her head to look at his face before kissing him deeply. After a few moments they end the kiss and Jack speaks in a soft voice.**

"**Well I think we should forget this for the time being. She will have at least 4 years to change her mind about what she wants to do. Right now I think we should focus on getting dressed for dinner. I hear that Doc has invited us over."**

**Sam gives Jack a small smile, "What should I wear?"**

**~#~**

**There is a knock at the door. Janet walks quickly from her bedroom to the front door.**

"**Good evening Teal'c, Daniel. Won't you come in?" She says stepping aside and motioning for them to enter.**

"**Thanks Janet, when are they showing up?" Daniel asks.**

"**They should be here in about twenty minutes," she replies, closing the door.**

**Teal'c holds up a bottle of sparkling cider, "Daniel Jackson has informed me that Samantha O'Neill may partake of this beverage while with child."**

**Janet smiles, "Yes, she may drink this."**

"**Teal'c wanted to make sure she could celebrate with the rest of us," Daniel explains.**

"**Well I think that is great. So did you get the gift?"**

"**Indeed we did," Teal'c answers.**

"**It's in the trunk; I wasn't sure if you wanted me to bring it in now or when they get here."**

"**You can bring it in now that way when we want to give it to them we'll be ready."**

**Teal'c bows his head slightly and leaves the room. A few moments later he returns with a brand new stroller in his arms. He carefully sets it down and places a large red bow on top of it.**

"**That looks perfect," Janet says.**

**Cassie walks into the room, "Will they be here soon?"**

"**Any minute now," Janet replies. "Can you take this into the back room so they don't see it?"**

"**Sure mom, do you need me to do anything else?"**

"**Nope, I think we're ready."**

**~#~**

**Jack knocks on the door and then steps back and wraps an arm around his beautiful wife. As Janet opens the door he smiles.**

"**O'Neill's reporting for dinner as ordered Doc."**

"**Welcome, please come in," Janet says as she steps aside to let them in.**

**Cassie comes into the room, "Hi, how are you?"**

**Jack looks at Janet, "When did she get here?"**

"**Yesterday, she made me promise to keep it a secret until tonight. She helped make dinner," Janet says quietly to him and then more loudly she adds. "I hope you don't mind Cassie and I invited the whole team."**

**Hope and Sam walk thru the door into the living room to see Daniel and Teal'c having an intense conversation on the couch. Daniel looks up as they come in and stands.**

"**Sam, you look great. And Hope, you haven't grown since I saw you last so that must be a good thing."**

**Hope laughs, "No, I think my growth spurt days are finally over."**

**As Daniel and Hope continue talking Teal'c stands and inclines his head toward Sam, "Dr. O'Neill, it is excellent to see you in good health."**

"**Thank you. I haven't seen you around much lately, how are you?"**

"**I am well. I have been assisting the free Jaffa in constructing a new medical facility. Doctor Fraiser was kind enough to lend us a few of her medical staff to properly train a few of our own people to care for the sick and wounded."**

"**That is awesome," Hope says joining in the conversation.**

**Teal'c looks from Hope to Sam.**

**Hope takes a breath and looks at Jack, who nods to her, "So I know it's a big secret but I know about the Stargate. I don't know how but I do. You all in this room are the only people I have known in my life and yeah I know that I have only been around for a year but to me it already feels like a lifetime and I want you all to know that I plan on doing whatever I can to ensure that I can get to do what you all do every day. I want to travel and see other planets and meet other people that are different."**

**Jack smiles at her before speaking, "Hope and I have already spoken and I for one think that if this is what she wants then I am all for it."**

**Janet smiles, "Well one thing is for sure; now that we are all on the same page it will be a lot easier to relax and enjoy a well deserved night off for us all. Oh and there is something Cassie wants to say."**

**Cassie smiles and hands Sam a small present, "I just want you to know that we are excited that you are going to have another baby. But, can you make sure this one stays small long enough for us to at least get some good pictures?"**

**Everyone breaks into laughter. Hope looks at her parents and thinks about the new baby that will be coming into their lives and feels a pang of jealousy. This new baby will get so much more time with them than she ever will and it's not fair. Why was time taken away from her? She makes up her mind that someday she will get back the time that has been stolen from her.**

_**A/N: So I have decided this story will end here and the story that I had started out to write at first will be the sequel. I hope to have it ready in a few weeks to share with you all. **_


End file.
